


Air of Innocence

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, AO3 needs more Zhangjun smut, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing hasn't seen Yanjun since they were kids. Who knew the other boy would be more than just a bit taller?Basically PWP (porn without plot), featuring dominant Zhangjing, submissive Yanjun this time.#Zhangjun #Weallneedmore95 #stickieallover





	Air of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031562) by [bip2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bip2/pseuds/bip2). 



> Long note again, but everyone should expect this from me by now. :)
> 
> Smut/PWP warning.
> 
> Decided I wanted to try a smut with dominant Zhangjing/submissive Yanjun, especially since most Zhangjun content features a dominant Yanjun/submissive Zhangjing. + my beta-reader really wanted this, LOL. As always, it's my pleasure to add to the Zhangjun smut tag. #AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut. And if you can't tell, I have a really big thing for Yanjun's dimples, bless his smile. 
> 
> As I mentioned in my last Zhangjun smut one-shot, I have stuff lined up already to write, but I would love to see ideas of pairings people may want that don't have a lot of content, so feel free to comment on that. I love Zhangjun, but I do feel like I should write for other ships sometimes too. :) Plug for my long Zhangjun fic 'I Will, Always'. Oh, and 'Practice Rooms' is also #AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut.
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) (for updates on where fics are at + random writing/thoughts)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)

Zhangjing wonders what it'll be like to see Yanjun after so long.

 

Last week, his mother had called to tell him that Yanjun had gotten accepted into the same college he was attending. And basically forced Zhangjing to agree to showing the other boy around the school. Zhangjing had sighed with exasperation at the time. His mother didn't even call to check up on him normally, but Yanjun was important enough to call about? His memories of the younger boy were a bit fuzzy in all honesty. They had grown up down the street from each other, their mothers as best friends from college. As a result, Zhangjing had been dragged to numerous playdates when they were little. He remembered somewhat bullying the younger boy who followed him around like a lost puppy, eyes wide with expectation and wonder when looking at Zhangjing. Looking back, it was probably the highest form of compliment a 6 year old could give a 7 year old, but at the time, Zhangjing had only found Yanjun annoying. 

 

Zhangjing had to share everything with the younger boy, his toys, sweets, and even baths. Even so, he did somewhat have a soft spot for Yanjun. He remembered having to ward off the neighborhood bullies, too quick to target the younger boy with the chubby cheeks and innocent smile. Worse, Yanjun never fought back, and in the end, it was Zhangjing who had to fight for him. Yes, when he wasn't bullying the boy himself, he took good care of Yanjun. Once, Zhangjing was scolded harshly by his parents, failing to pay attention and running too quickly, leaving Yanjun stranded on the other side of the street by himself. The younger boy had burst into tears, and Zhangjing had felt sorry immediately. Never again. From then on, he made sure the younger boy was always holding his hand, even if he had to drag Yanjun along behind him. 

 

Most strikingly, Yanjun had been his first kiss. The younger boy had just mushed a cupcake into his mouth, smearing the frosting all over his face. And Yanjun just looked so sweet, so innocent, that Zhangjing couldn't resist. Besides, he liked frosting. He had taken the younger boy's face into his hands, slightly squishing his chubby cheeks. Then he had pressed his mouth right over Yanjun's, tasting the sugary goodness of the frosting. The other boy had gone pink in the face, and Zhangjing was enamored. The kiss had been quick and lovely, and it wasn't until years later that Zhangjing realized why his heart had beat so fast that day. 

 

Back then, their days had been filled with simple and happy memories. 

 

But as they grew up further, his family had decided to move, his father getting a new job somewhere else. Zhangjing remembered that year well. Yanjun had just started to get taller, and he was sorely disappointed that they were almost the same height. He had hoped to stay taller than Yanjun forever. And the younger boy still looked at him in wonder, but Zhangjing no longer found him as annoying as when he was seven. They had grown into something akin to friends, and his 9 year old self had been proud. But after moving, he had gotten busy making new friends at his new school, and gradually their calls to each other became less and less frequent.

 

Zhangjing wonders if Yanjun still remembers him all that much.

 

He is late for their meeting after being held up by his professor in his last class of the day, and now he can't find the damn coffee shop. After circling around the block a few more times, he finally spots it hiding away in the corner.  _Thank god._ He walks in quickly, anxious about being so late, but he doesn't spot the younger boy. Zhangjing sighs in relief.  _Not so late after all._ He grabs a seat at a table and begins his wait for Yanjun. Zhangjing didn't expect the younger boy to be the type to be late truth be told. Even when they were little, the younger boy had needed everything done a certain way, pitching a fit if it wasn't. Zhangjing glances around the cafe, empty except for two other customers, both sitting alone at tables across the room from him. The girl is busy talking on the phone while eating, her mouth moving animatedly. The boy is reading a book, his face half hidden behind it, but Zhangjing can still tell how handsome the boy is. As if the other boy can sense that Zhangjing is staring at him, he turns to look directly at Zhangjing.

 

_Yanjun._

 

The younger boy looks different now, losing the chubby cheeks he remembered so vividly. And now Yanjun is smiling at him, his cheeks hollowing out into matching dimples on either side.  _Gorgeous, deep dimples._ But there is no mistaking the eyes, still bright and shining with expectation. Zhangjing numbly stands up as the younger boy starts walking towards him, clearly recognizing him. Yanjun is getting closer and closer now, and he realizes that the younger boy has gotten tall.  _Tall and hot as fuck._ The younger boy had really grown into his looks wonderfully, and Zhangjing is appreciative. He gives a low whistle as the younger boy approaches. "Look at you Junnie. All grown up now." And Zhangjing can't tell if it's the whistle, the other boy's embarrassing childhood nickname, or the stare that's making the younger boy blush, but the whole situation was making Yanjun look delicious, the light pink brushed across his cheeks.

 

Zhangjing wants to see more, amused at the younger boy's reaction. Besides, he is a flirt at heart, and who better to practice on than a legitimately hot guy that needs to spend the next hour or two with him no matter what? So he babbles on about the college, how hard the classes are, which professors to avoid, which extracurricular clubs are the best to join. He enjoys seeing the younger boy jump slightly when he brushes Yanjun's fingers 'by accident'. And it gives him extra pleasure to see the red flush crawling up the other boy's neck when he offers a bite of his food, having the younger boy lean slightly forward as he feeds him a spoonful. Even better, the tips of Yanjun's ears go red when he pats the top of the other boy's head, teasing. "Junnie, I remember this being your favorite food when you were little so I purposely ordered it."

 

He is delighted by the other boy's responses to his advances, and he wonders just how far he can push it.

 

"So how's the social scene at the school?"

 

Zhangjing hears the question, and a grin spreads over his face while blinking innocently at the younger boy. "Do you mean the sex scene?"

 

He swears that Yanjun has now turned the color of a tomato. The younger boy is trying to avoid looking at him now, his eyes darting all around the room. Eventually, Yanjun stammers out. "T-That's not what I meant."

 

He decides to take pity on the boy. "I'm just messing with you, Junnie." Zhangjing pauses to take another bite of his food. "The social scene is great though. Depending on what group you get along with best personality-wise, it might be hard or easy. It's mostly a matter of finding the type of people you want to hang out with, but after that it's easy. Everyone is super welcoming."

 

The younger boy's voice is so quiet with his head hanging down that Zhangjing almost misses it. "I'm just worried because I'm a bit of an introvert."

 

Zhangjing melts a little. 

 

"Hey, Junnie," His voice is coaxing, sweet. "Don't worry about that. Worse comes to worse, you can hang out with me when you get here."

 

The younger boy finally looks up after a few minutes of waiting. "Really?"

 

Zhangjing marvels at how wide-eyed and innocent Yanjun looks.

 

And completely trusting.

 

Zhangjing makes up his mind in a snap. "Yes, really. In fact, one of my friends is having a party tonight, and you should come with me."

 

Yanjun smiles brightly at him and nods enthusiastically.

 

_Those dimples are really going to be the death of me._

 

* * *

 

The younger boy had been worried about what he was wearing, but Zhangjing didn't have anything that would fit Yanjun in his closet. Besides, he doesn't think Yanjun looks bad at all. The other boy was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with Converse high tops. The whole ensemble gave off an air of innocence, something that was emphasized even further by bright-eyed look of wonderment that Yanjun wore so well. No, Zhangjing doesn't think that the younger boy needs to change at all.

 

_People at the party are going to eat him right up._

 

He is halfway up the stairs leading to the front door of the house party when he realizes that Yanjun is no longer standing next to him. When he turns around, the younger boy is staring up at the house, loud with music and the sound of people chattering, with a blank expression. Zhangjing walks back down the steps and grabs Yanjun's hand. "Come on Junnie, it's okay for you to come in, really." And he feels sorry that he sounds a bit impatient, but this week has been a long week of exams, and Zhangjing desperately needs a drink. He barely restrains himself from laughing out loud when he sees the younger boy blush just from the hand-holding, apparent even in the dark, the light from the house casting just enough for him to make out Yanjun's face.  _He really is adorable._

 

Yanjun lets Zhangjing drag him up the steps, and they are finally inside. Zhangjing expertly weaves between the crowd of people, looking specifically for his friend who was hosting the party. He squeezes Yanjun's hand in his, a warning for the younger boy to keep up. He finally spots Zhengting, surrounded by a flock of people, and he waves excited at his friend. Zhangjing is about to introduce Yanjun when Zhengting leans down to sweep him up into a drunken kiss. And the other boy's tongue is hot and heavy in his mouth, making him moan unexpectedly with arousal. He reaches up to pull Zhengting closer, deepening the kiss, and he slips his thigh in between the taller boy's legs, rubbing up against Zhengting's crotch, making the other boy moan in response. Zhangjing enjoys the feeling of making out with the other boy for a bit longer before finally breaking apart, not wishing to cause a scene. 

 

Zhangjing turns, almost forgetting about the younger boy he brought.

 

Yanjun is staring at him with a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and what looks like distress, his eyes darting back and forth between him and Zhengting. His friend breaks out into a wide smile. "Oh, who do we have here? Zhangjing, where are you always finding these cute boys from? And is this one for me?"

 

He shakes his head and punches Zhengting in the shoulder. "No, not for you. This one is off-limits. He's a childhood friend, and our moms are good friends. He's one of the new students coming here in the fall. So no, the answer is that you cannot have him." 

 

Zhengting has the gall to look disappointed. "That's too bad. He's cute." His friend pauses and directs his question towards Yanjun who seems to be completely frozen to the spot. "Hi sweetie, so what's your name?"

 

Zhangjing gives the younger boy an encouraging nod. "Yanjun, my name is Yanjun."

 

He grins at Zhengting. "But, you should totally call him Junnie. That's what I called him when we were little."

 

Zhengting practically coos as he sees Yanjun blush. "Junnie...that's such a cute nickname Zhangjing."

 

Zhangjing tenses when he sees the other boy smile, a mischievous look gracing his features. "So Junnie, did you and Zhangjing ever, you know, hook up?" Zhengting winks salaciously at the younger boy. "Any kisses I should know about?"

 

_Oh no he didn't._

 

Yanjun is looking more and more like a trapped animal by the second. He glances back and forth between Zhengting and Zhangjing. "You ass, don't make him answer that. You're embarrassing the poor boy to death." 

 

The younger boy's voice is nervous and small. "Zhangjing kissed me once when I was six." And Yanjun is blushing so hard that Zhangjing is afraid the boy is going to pass out from the exertion.

 

Zhengting squeals with delight. "Six? Omg, so was Zhangjing your first kiss?" He turns to look at Zhangjing. "Wait, was Junnie  _your first kiss_?"

 

And his friend is far too happy about the situation. Zhangjing sighs dramatically. "Yes, I kissed him when we were little." He turns towards the younger boy curiously. "Actually, I'm surprised that you even remember that. It was so long ago."

 

Yanjun is too busy looking down to respond. "Anyway, thanks Zhengting, I just wanted to introduce him to you, and now you've probably traumatized him for life."

 

Zhengting's response is to just laugh at him. "You had to have known that would be a possibility before coming to find me. Have fun tonight, and good luck keeping the cute one away from all the sharks." Zhangjing opens his mouth to ask another question. "And yes, your favorite alcohol is in the fridge, back right corner where it usually is. Knock yourself out."

 

He grabs Yanjun's hand and drags him away to the kitchen.  _Thank god._ Zhengting really is a great friend, and he cackles with glee upon finding his cider in the fridge. His friend knows he isn't a fan of the hard alcohol and beer tasted like piss to him. The first gulp hits his throat, and he sighs at the sweet taste.  _Much deserved._ He almost forgets that Yanjun is with him, but then he realizes that the younger boy is staring at him wide-eyed.  _God he's cute like this._ "Have you had alcohol before?"

 

Zhangjing waved a can of cider in front of the younger boy's face. "No."

 

He crinkles his nose.  _What to do? What to do?_ "Okay. Well, you can have some but don't tell your mom, okay? I don't want to get in trouble with your parents or with mine. Plus, this is super low alcohol content anyway and sweet. I'll make sure to watch you and just drink slow, okay?"

 

Yanjun nods at him, opening the can Zhangjing gives him. And Zhangjing watches as the younger boy cautiously takes a first sip. Yanjun makes a surprised face almost immediately. "Wait, this is actually really sweet." 

 

Zhangjing nods. "Yeah, I can't handle my alcohol, so Zhengting buys this stuff for me whenever I plan on coming."

 

The younger boy blushes. "So...are you and Zhengting...like dating or something?" The question looks like it's making the other boy uncomfortable to say, and Zhangjing laughs out loud. "No way, Zhengting and I just hook up for fun. It's just nice to have someone in your bed sometimes."

 

Yanjun is still blushing, and Zhangjing carefully asks as to not spook the younger boy. "Junnie, does the boy-boy thing make you uncomfortable?"

 

The younger boy practically jumps out of his skin. "No! That part is fine....just it was so sudden, you just walked up and he just started making out with you..." Yanjun's voice trails off. "I was just surprised, that's all."

 

Zhangjing can't resist. 

 

His voice is teasing, meant to evoke a reaction. "Junnie, when you say that the boy-boy stuff is fine, does that mean you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

 

_Awww, he's so cute when he blushes._

 

The younger boy is stammering now, and Zhangjing grins. He moves closer to Yanjun and goes on his tippy-toes in order to reach the younger boy's face. Then he kisses Yanjun right on the lips lightly. And he's about to pull back when he feels the younger boy lean into the kiss.  _God help me._ Zhangjing reaches back to run his fingers into the other boy's hair, realizing that Yanjun's hair is surprisingly soft and fluffy. And he teases the younger boy, running his lips sensually over the other boy's, his tongue darting out to lick Yanjun's bottom lip. The younger boy parts his lips in a soft moan of arousal against his mouth, and that's all the permission Zhangjing needs. His tongue is exploring the inside of Yanjun's mouth, and all he can think is that the boy tastes sweet, so sweet and innocent. Every slight touch, every movement he makes elicits a reaction from the younger boy, and Zhangjing wishes he can keep pushing until Yanjun is writhing beneath him. 

 

But they are still in public, and he should really stop teasing the boy. 

 

Yanjun looks like he is in a daze when Zhangjing finally pulls away, his lips slightly swollen from kissing. "Junnie, how was that?"

 

And the younger boy is staring at him in wonder now. "It was....amazing." Yanjun's voice is a soft whisper, and the last word comes out almost as if the younger boy is trying to breathe all his feelings into the word. 

 

Zhangjing has never had someone call a kiss he's given as amazing. 

 

_It feels sorta nice._

 

He laughs. "Come on Junnie, let's go dance."

 

And in a second, he has pulled Yanjun over to the living room, and he begins dancing, swaying to the music with his eyes closed. But when he opens his eyes, all he can see is Yanjun in the corner, taking a sip of his cider, clearly unsure of what to do. Zhangjing walks up to the younger boy. "Junnie, do you not know how to dance?" And the other boy just shakes his head in apparent defeat. "Here, down the rest of your drink, and I'll teach you."

 

Yanjun obediently gulps down the remainder of the cider and sets the empty can on the coffee table. 

 

Zhangjing pulls the younger boy onto the dance floor, and he begins to move. And he sees that Yanjun is trying to mimic him, but the boy is inexperienced and still a mess of awkward limbs. Even worse, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a few of the upperclassmen eyeing the younger boy, their interest peaked. But Yanjun is oblivious to the situation, still concentrating on trying to make his body move together in a fluid motion, his face set into a pout of frustration.  _Him failing right now is only making him look cuter._ Zhangjing curses under his breath as he remembered Zhengting's friendly reminder.  _Sharks indeed._ "Here Junnie, let's try something different."

 

He grabs the younger boy and pulls him closer so that their bodies are pressed up against each other. "All you have to do now is have your body to follow mine and move when I move." When he looks up to check that the younger boy understands, Zhangjing finds that Yanjun is blushing again while looking down to face him. "Junnie, you blush too much. Don't worry, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

 

And he moves slowly and carefully at first, making sure Yanjun is okay keeping up. Zhangjing sighs in relief inwardly to himself when he sees the disappointed looks from a few of the people in the room.  _Good, now they know he's mine and will hopefully back off._ Now it's Zhangjing's turn to blush.  _Mine._ Does he really think of Yanjun as his? To distract himself from his thoughts, Zhangjing concentrates on dancing.  _I wonder what will happen..._ And he experimentally rolls his hips inwards, pushing his crotch into the younger boy's. Zhangjing is rewarded with a gasp, and he can see the blatant arousal in the younger boy's face.  _Fuck._ The whole thing was turning him on more than it should have, the image of Yanjun's innocent face staring from underneath him and just the thought of corrupting the younger boy until he is gasping with pleasure. 

 

He makes a quick executive decision. "Junnie, let's go actually. I don't want to stay out too late because you have to go back early in the morning." 

 

And Yanjun is looking at him with his wide eyes again. "Tomorrow morning? Aren't I going back home tonight?"

 

Zhangjing shakes his head. "No, you just had some alcohol, and it was your first time. I don't want you driving so you're going to have to crash at my place for tonight."

 

The younger boy pouts but follows obediently as Zhangjing drags him away from the sounds of the party.

 

* * *

 

Zhangjing impatiently checks his watch. He had showered first, letting the younger boy get set up in his room for the night. Zhangjing told Yanjun that he would take the couch in the living room so that the younger boy could have the bed. After finishing, he had let Yanjun take a shower while he finished up some schoolwork. But now, it is an hour later, and the other boy has still not come out of his bathroom. 

 

_What is taking him so long?_

 

Finally, Yanjun comes out, and Zhangjing bursts out laughing. Since the younger boy had not expected to stay overnight, Zhangjing had dug up a pair of his old pajamas for Yanjun to wear to bed. But of course, Zhangjing is shorter than Yanjun now, and he chortles at the short sleeves and comically exposed ankles of the younger boy. Not to mention, this had been a pair that his mother had bought on sale, insisting that the color didn't matter as long as the price was cheap. The pajamas are a light princess pink, and the color makes the younger boy appear even more fluffy and soft. "Come, sit." He chokes out in between laughs.

 

The younger boy takes a seat next to him on his bed and immediately flops down onto his back. "Zhangjing," he whines. "Stop laughing at me." And Zhangjing can't help himself but attempts to squeeze down his laughter when he sees the pout on the younger boy's face. 

 

"Okay, okay." Zhangjing lets out one final chuckle. "How are you doing though, Junnie? Does your head hurt or anything from the alcohol? Do you need water?"

 

"No, I feel great, just a little tipsy." Yanjun smiles at him widely, and Zhangjing needs to remind himself again to stop his inappropriate thoughts.  _But he's on your bed._ And the pajamas are truly too short, and the younger boy has his arms stretched over his head, leading the hem of the shirt to rise up, exposing a hint of the younger boy's skin above the waistband of the pajama bottoms. And Zhangjing gets the insane urge of wanting to plant kisses on that skin, to dip his tongue down further into the younger boy's pants.  _Fuck I need to get laid._ It has been a while since he last had sex, the past few weeks being filled with all his most difficult exams.  _Maybe I should hit up Zhengting after Yanjun goes to sleep._

 

Yanjun's next words make him pause all his thoughts. "Zhangjing, do you like me?" The younger boy's face looks so hopeful, and Zhangjing can't tear his eyes away. "Is that why you kissed me?"

 

And he's about to answer when the younger boy continues. "Because I've had a crush on you since I was six."

 

_Oh god._

 

The confession makes his heart pound, pound as hard as it did the day he first kissed the other boy when they were little. 

 

And worse, Yanjun is staring up at him so earnestly that it does things to Zhangjing, his stomach flipping uncomfortably and his heart racing. "Junnie, do you really mean that? It's not just the alcohol talking?"

 

The younger boy bites his lower lip, and now Zhangjing is making an active effort at restraint. "Yeah." Yanjun's slow blinking emphasizes just how thin and delicate his eyelashes are against his cheek. "I was a bit jealous when you and Zhengting kissed." Zhangjing's breath catches in his throat, the honesty stunning him into silence.  _How can one boy be so damn beautiful?_

 

Zhangjing feels the words out in his mouth and lets them out slowly. "Junnie, when you come here for college, would you like to date me?"

 

Yanjun blushes for the umpteenth time tonight, the light pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, but only if you want to date me too."

 

_Someone please save me._

 

Because he is falling now, falling deep into a hole that he's not sure he will ever be able to climb out of. 

 

He can feel himself falling for the younger boy already, halfway in love. And he can feel it welling up inside of his chest, love for the boy with chubby cheeks that followed him around everywhere when they were little, love for his first kiss, so sweet and pure, love for the boy that has grown up so well, who blushes at his slightest touch and stares at him still with wonder and amazement. 

 

And all Zhangjing can taste is the sweetness, the lingering promise of things to come.

 

"Of course I want to date you."

 

He plants a kiss on the younger boy's lips, intending only a chaste brush, a swift touch. But Yanjun misunderstands, and the younger boy's tongue comes up to meet his, eager and hungry to continue from where they left off earlier in the night. 

 

Yanjun's innocence is his undoing. 

 

Zhangjing groans with arousal into the younger boy's mouth, his fingers already grabbing at the waistband of the other boy's pajama bottoms, slipping them down in one quick motion. And his other hand makes quick work of the buttons on top, easily snapping each one out of its hole, an ease learned quickly over years of practice. A cry of surprise from the younger boy makes him stop though. And Yanjun is looking at him wide-eyed again, seemingly nervous.

 

And Zhangjing thinks back to their day together, how easy it was to get a rise out of the younger boy, and suddenly, it clicks into place. "Junnie...are you a virgin?"

 

Yanjun is stuttering now, stumbling over his words that aren't forming coherently. "No, I mean yes. Sort of? Maybe...I'm not sure."

 

He is looking at the younger boy feeling bewildered, and the confusion must have shown on his face. Yanjun is blushing hard again, the flush creeping up his neck. "I've never been with a  _boy_ before."

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Zhangjing doesn't know whether the confession makes him more nervous or excited. He looks down at the boy sprawled on his bed, his clothes half off so that Zhangjing can see every trace of the younger boy's body. And all Zhangjing wants to do is ravage him, make Yanjun squirm with pleasure and need underneath him.  _Okay, so definitely more excited than nervous._ But he can see the nervousness in the younger boy's eyes, and it melts him. He plants a kiss on the younger boy's cheek. "Don't worry Junnie. I'm going to take care of you, okay? As long as you want me to continue, we can keep doing stuff, but if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just tell me to stop, okay?"

 

The younger boy nods at him trustingly.

 

He starts dotting kisses on Yanjun's skin, nuzzling and nipping at his neck, while grabbing a hold of the younger boy's cock and starting a rhythmic up and down with his hand. And the other boy is letting out little mewls of pleasure, and Zhangjing can feel himself going crazy with desire and arousal. Yanjun is so sweet and innocent, and all Zhangjing wants to do is wreck him. He wants to burn his touch into the younger boy's skin, hot and heavy so that Yanjun never forgets.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It's too much for him to resist the younger boy, making so many cute noises that  _it's just so unfair._ Yanjun bucks his hips up in surprise as soon as Zhangjing goes down on him, hollowing out his cheeks to take in the full length of the younger boy's cock and sucking hard. And the younger boy is tugging at his hair as he goes up and down, and in the back of his mind, Zhangjing realizes that Yanjun might not even know how much the simple action arouses him. 

 

"Zhangjing..."

 

The younger boy is panting his name in little gasps now, and Zhangjing can feel Yanjun pulsating harder in his mouth.  _He's getting close._ And the thought only spurs him to go faster, his tongue sliding up to flick the tip of the younger boy's cock each time he goes up and down. And Yanjun is pulling painfully on his hair now, and Zhangjing takes the younger boy's cock in his mouth one last time, engulfing him all the way down to the base. The taste of Yanjun fills his mouth, and the younger boy tastes sweet to Zhangjing as he swallows. And when he comes up to look at Yanjun, the other boy is still coming down from the high of his orgasm, breathing hard.  _God he's beautiful._

 

Yanjun is the definition of after-sex glow. 

 

Zhangjing cups the younger boy's cheeks in his hands and kisses him lightly on the forehead. "Junnie, do you think I can fuck you in the ass?"

 

And he is pleased, absurdly so, when the crude words get a rise out of the other boy, with Yanjun visibly startling and flushing again. But the younger boy looks at him with a shy smile, and Zhangjing swears that he's developed some sort of ridiculous kink of wanting, no, _needing_ to fuck innocent looking boys on the spot. Either that or more likely he has just developed a kink for Yanjun. "Sure."

 

But he can tell the younger boy is still slightly nervous, even as he gets on to all fours. So Zhangjing turns the younger boy so that Yanjun is facing the full length mirror he has propped against his wall. He rubs the younger boy's back slowly while reaching into the top drawer of his nightstand for the lube. "Junnie, I'm going to have you look in the mirror, okay? So you can see me while we have sex, and I can see you." Zhangjing leans down to press kisses onto the dimple in the younger boy's back. "That way, I know if you're feeling good, and you can tell me if you want to stop."

 

Zhangjing sees the younger boy nod in the reflection of the mirror, and the image of Yanjun biting his lower lip makes the arousal shoot straight to his groin. He quickly struggles out of his pants, not bothering to take off his shirt. And he can see the younger boy tense up when he brings his fingers up to spread lube over Yanjun's opening. "Shhh, the lube is just a bit cold. I'm not going in yet. Relax."

 

He puts a bit of lube on his left hand, reaching around to grasp at Yanjun's cock, slowly starting to stroke him. And Zhangjing watches in the mirror as the younger boy's expression starts to change into one of desire and arousal, his plump lips slightly parted in a pant that is growing increasingly louder as he pumps. And then the whines start, making Zhangjing completely hard.  _Oh fuck._ The younger boy is trying to thrust forward into his hand now, whining for more friction than just Zhangjing's stroking. And he can tell the younger boy is less nervous now, practically begging for release. So Zhangjing starts rubbing in small circles against the younger boy's hole, and he can pinpoint the exact instant that Yanjun loses all inhibition to anal sex. He can see the outer sphincter of muscle in the younger boy contracting wildly now, and Yanjun is simultaneously trying to thrust forward into his hand and move backwards, begging Zhangjing's fingers to fill him. 

 

And the poor boy's face is so frustrated and confused about what he should be doing that Zhangjing takes pity on him. "Okay, Junnie, I'll stop teasing."

 

The first finger in creates a cry of surprise.

 

The second, a deep moan of arousal.

 

The third, and Zhangjing loses his mind.

 

He starts pumping slowly at first, but the younger boy seems to become accustomed to each additional finger at an alarming rate. And after a few thrusts with three fingers, Yanjun definitely isn't nervous anymore. The younger boy's face is tight with pleasure, desperate for his second release of the night. And Yanjun is rocking his hips backwards as fast and hard as possible against Zhangjing's fingers, searching for something he doesn't quite know yet how to find. After a few minutes, Zhangjing finds the right spot though, and now, Yanjun is begging him for release, pleading with him. Zhangjing almost feels guilty when he pulls his fingers out, and the younger boy utters a sharp cry of loss, indignant that his pleasure has been ripped away from him so cruelly and quickly. Zhangjing is watching Yanjun in the mirror closely though, and Yanjun's face turns into one of pure ecstasy the instant he thrusts his cock into the younger boy's ass. And he is moving slowly again, making sure the younger boy can take his cock comfortably. But Yanjun begins to whimper for him to move faster, for the friction that only the older boy can give him. 

 

"Zhangjing?"

 

The question isn't even a question.

 

It's really just his name, but just the way Yanjun says it, needy and wanting, breaks all of Zhangjing's restraint. 

 

Zhangjing grips either side of the younger boy's hips tightly and begins thrusting into Yanjun hard and fast. After a couple thrusts, he's found the sweet spot again, and he can see the younger boy in the mirror crying out in pleasure, the muscles straining in Yanjun's neck as the younger boy is trying to hold on to and spur on his orgasm. Zhangjing can see the younger boy's eyes rolling back in his head in arousal, driving his own further. And god help him, because Yanjun's default is this odd mixture between a whimper and a beg, and Zhangjing isn't sure he can resist taking the boy multiple rounds just so he can turn those mewls into screams. He can feel himself getting close, and it's not even the feeling of Yanjun's tight virgin ass that drives him over the edge, but instead it's the explosion of pure bliss that crosses Yanjun's face in the mirror as the younger boy comes hard and fast. Zhangjing shudders, and with one last thrust, he is filling the younger boy up with his seed. 

 

_Oh fuck._

 

The younger boy is slumped on his bed now, his forearms supporting his entire weight, his ass still in the air after Zhangjing pulls out. And it takes him a second to realize that Yanjun is waiting for his permission. "It's okay, Junnie, you can lie down." And the younger boy collapses with a small sigh, rolling over on his back to look up at him and smile.

 

_Damn, those dimples are really, really going to be the death of me._

 

Zhangjing sighs in satisfaction, lying down next to the younger boy and turning onto his side to that he could look into Yanjun's eyes, still bright with curiosity and wonder. And Yanjun is looking at him like he doesn't know how Zhangjing did it, how Zhangjing was able to make him feel all those things, and he kisses the younger boy's nose lightly. 

 

Yanjun is still so innocent, pure of heart.

 

And Zhangjing smiles to himself as they drift off to sleep, thinking of the million ways they could possibly change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other works. :)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Would be happy to talk about 9%/IP or about other random things!  
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) (for updates on where fics are at + random writing/thoughts)  
> CuriousCat: [Requests/Prompts/Random Chat](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
